


Back when we

by Damascus_ari



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, One Shot, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damascus_ari/pseuds/Damascus_ari
Summary: V, long after the Arasaka ending.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Back when we

Who am I? Who are you? Where are we?

Please stand up. We have to carry out a few tests.

Why? What's going on?

Please stand up.

Fine.

Balance, correct, eye tracking, functional. Subject is disoriented, but conscious.

Who am I?

There appears to have been some memory corruption occuring during the initial transfer. Attempts will be made to extrapolate based on known data patterns.

Who are you? Why won't you answer me?

Subject exhibits relatively consistent personality characteristics. Prognosis is optimistic.

Why the hell won't anyone tell me anything!?

We will continue testing tomorrow.

What testing? Don't- don't just... leave me here. Here. Where is here? A room. I'm in a room. White. There' s a bed. A bathroom. A mirror. I look-

Ỵ̵̧̻̯͍̙̜͕̩͂̊̀̈́̒̆͛̐̉̾͂̐̃̑ọ̶̊̍͊͆̀͂̈̈͂͗͝͠ư̵̤̒͛̂̊͌̈͝ ̷̫̪͉̆͗̃̈́͆͂̍͗̾̋̚͝s̵̛̖̠͌̊͝ơ̸̧̘̼̺̣̭̫̼̲̠̩̜̆̀̉̈͛͛̈̀̿͘̚͝͠ͅl̷̙̪̜͂͒͑ḑ̸̻̺͉͇͇͓̠͓͕̫͍͙̄͆̑͆̿̈́͒͂ ̷̺̝̪͚̦̤̩͋̈́̋̀ÿ̷̟̝͚͖͎̖͎͈̖̰̘͈́̎̈́̉̍̃ͅő̵̢̼͎͙͈͍̮͐̓̍̈́̓̾̇̓̌͑͒̚ú̸͉̩̩̟͚͙̗̤̟̺͈̥͑̈́̂͗͛̽ṛ̷͆ ̸̡͖͇͖̞̯̲͓̣̤͒̈́̈̉͗̍̐̚͜ş̴̹̟̠̱͓̲̜̻̪̫̓̋̍̀̐̈̈́͜͝o̷̡̳̜̲̱̖̘͕͙̮̿̈́̈́͗̈́̈́u̵̢̧̝̜̠̪͈̫̟͍̻͇̼̐̄̀͊͌͆͋͘l̶̡̢̩͉̜̞̐̓̌̅́͒͛̈́͝͠͝͠͝

V.

I'm V. I think. My hands- they don't look like what I remember. What do I remember?

Ỷ̶̧̬̩̣͕͆̈́͌̚ͅo̶̟͋͝ư̶̥̈́͠ ̷̰̥̤̊̏l̴̳̖͔͇͖͒e̵̳̲̥͆̐̿f̵͔̜̣̺̓̃̐̒̃͜͜t̵̞͖͈̭̊͋̚͝ ̶̥̦̮͍̻̄̕t̶̛̻̫̤̃͐͠͝h̵̼̫̖̄̍͑̊͠ͅę̴͕̲̲̙̳̾m̸̺͆ͅ

I knew... people. J- Ja- Jackie? Ja-ckie. There was someone like that. J- Jo- Joh-

Y̶̧̮̹̖͖͈̖̱̺̥̫͔͋̓̎̎̄̉̿͊̋̈́̋͝͝ǫ̵̨̱̼̞̯̜̲̟͇͍̥̘̩̺̝̦̲̂̈͘͜͠ư̸̻̥̼̝̫̳̅͋̍́̃̄̽̈́̎̕̚͠ͅ ̷̢̛̿̑̈́̆̽̆͋̏͐̈̋̄̾̓̎͗͘͘͠f̷̹̦͇͔̹̦͙̹̰͓̱͓͉̺͖̺̔̿͆͋͑́͊̌̈́̿̉̔͑̓̕͝͠u̷̡̡̧͉̩̱̖̭̤̖̲̼̣̩̜̹͆̂̊́́̀̎͝ĉ̵̩̪̺̤͇͉̬̪̳̱̐͊̉̎̾̉͜ͅk̶̡̲̪͇͇̭̞̪̜̲̘̞̼͖̳̙̤̬͎̗̹̟̐̔̈́͒͠ͅe̷̡̢̜̭̟͎̭͖͕̜̹̳͈̓͑̄̿͜d̵̞̱͚͚̜̯̖̮̥͋̿̃́̄̏͋̿͋̎̎̿͒̎͛̑͝͝͝͝ ̵̛͚̞̽̀͛̓̔̏̓̂̔̃́̄̕u̷̲̩̟͖̙̞̻̫̬̬̥̼̻̯͖̪̱̣͖͕̜̽̀̀͆̾͆̄̔̋̏̍̄̔̏͒̚̚͝ͅp̴̢̠̳̺̱̭̰̞̺̉́̈͆̈́̊͌͗̔͗̄͗ͅ,̸̢̮̘̩̱͚̼͖͐͑͆̒̇̋̋́͌̓͒͆͋̀̓̆ͅ ̴̨̡̢̛̛͓͍̮͇̬͎̖̗̖͎̱̭̰͔͔́͛̎̓̈́̓̉̽̚͝ş̴̨̱̰͇͍̦̦̫͔̥̗̒̆͛̈̄̔̉̐͘͜͜à̸̠̒̐͑͘m̶̧͎̙͖͕̪̭̫̝̩͈̫͖̋͆̾ͅư̶̢̰̮͕̣̳̱͕̙̹͚͊̅̉̿́͑̚r̶̨̨̛͉̠̲͔͈͚͉̰̥̱̹̝̦̣̗̫͙̳̳̈́͗́͛̑̈́̽̂͌̔̅͆̐̍̈́͠ͅą̷̱̺̦̬̟̝̦͇̯̠̈́̌͌̅͘͝͝ͅi̵̛̗̮̓̓̃

No. He's gone, it's just me-

Į̴͇̤͇̝͎̜͓̟̹̗̬͉̯̲͚̙̣͔̜͙̭͚͈̮̼̩̮̪̙̗͔̳̊̓͊̅̉̃̄̓̿͊̔̄̏͐̊͌̄͗̔̈́͗̑̐͛͋̒̔͂̄͘̚̕͜͝ͅ ̸̡̧̢̨̢̨̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̖͎̯͚̦͕̻̤̟͍̩̗̳̪̙̫͕̪̝̺̣̦̩̣̮̯̺͍̙̺̪̹̫͙̩̙̭͎̠̳͕̳̯͙͔͎̖͕̓̓̏̔̍̎̾̌̎̎̅̂͌̐̒͐̋͆̾̈́͗̎̄͒͒̒̈́̾̌̈́̃̇͐͋̅̓̓͂͘̕͜͜͜͝͝w̶̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̡̛̛͉̰̗̰̘̱͈͍̬̲̥͓̩͚̳͍̣̬̪̲̝̱̗̮̪͈̠͚̥͉͔͖̯̗͇̥͍͈̞̼̺͉̾͊̌̈́̀̐̈́͑̎͊͒̉͊̏̇̒͑̈́͜͜͜͜͜ͅi̴̞͔͙͖̇͂̉͂̉̃̊̉͂̒̏̇̈́͂̿̿̂̈́̈̅̏͒̈́̅͑̉͗̃͆̚̚͠͝͠ş̵͉̲̣͎̞̞̠̥̤͎͇̞͇͖̫̮̼̺̦̼̰̻̮̟̜̼͎̅͑̿͒̌̾̔̐͗̏̄̃̆̅͂̅͛̈́͛͒̑͆̒̅͗̿͒̽̀͒̏̌̿͑͑̄̚̚̕͠͝͝͠ͅḩ̵̡̨̳͙̰͈͉̘̠͍̥̜̼̻̥̺̮̬̠̬͙̖̪̘̼͍͓̯̖̘̦̹̯̲̜͔̬̗̦̯͈͉̝͕̱̬̭̝͓̹̩̤̦͔̮̱̹͉̣͉̮̤̭̹͛͌̇̆̌̉̌͑͑̂͊͐̎͂̃̍̍̿̑̍͌̑͋̅̓̓͑̈́͋͐͊̆̆́̌́̌̽͋̈́̉͊̅̓̚͘̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅ.̶̛̟̪̙̫̭̠͍͍̱̤̺͈̝͇͓͉̪̪̅̔̐͒͐͌̏͊̅̽̆̍̇͌̍̓́̍̃͛͛͊̀͒͒͛͌͌̉́̅̍̂̐̉̒̽͋͛̓͐͗̈́͌̉̽̀̐̍̕̕̕ ̸̧̡̧̨̢̡̢̨̨̧̢̛̤̲̫̜͖̠͓̲̹͓̜̭̼̳͔̰͈͙̮̙͖̪̬̙̺̯̙̩̦̻̻͇̗̱̖̺̹͕̹̩̖̩͓̺͚̰͚͇̱͚͓͓̞͎̻̣͕͎̪̰͊͋͆̀̌͗̍͋͒̽̐̄̓͋͋̑́͐̇͗͋̎̾̅͋͊͐̅̅͐̈̎͌͌͌̋͗͂̈́͂̒̔̐͋̆̈́̅̉̄͗̓͗͗͂̏̐̑̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͝G̸̡̨̛̺̥͇̼͍͈̲͖̯̥̞̤̟̬̱͓̺͕̘͙͇̺̝̫͇̰̱̞͈̖̲̱̞̬̋͌̓̓̒̔̓̈̑́͋̏̓̒̔̽̉̐̉̓̍̏̌̍̐͒̋̄̅̔̈́̓͋͒̓͆̒̅̃̃͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝ǫ̷̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̲͇͉̩̼̘͓̺̟̲̜̤̳̝͙͕̼̗̯̤͖̣̮̹͈̭̻̖̦̩̜͎̯̫̼̣̱͈̼̯̣̳̲̦̭̰̖͇͔̪̘̘͕̿́͛̆͆̈̀̋̈͋͐̑̾̌͒̽̎͊́̑͊͋̔̄̎̄̌̿͑̂̓̅̅̑͗̉̍̄̒́̈́̚͘̚͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̨̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̛̫̱͇̦͓̰̥͈̥͕̹̙̻͖̤͓͎͉̱̦̰̠̘̣̲̼̺̟̖̳̱͚͉̜̝̱̩̘͙̗̠̪̰̦̙̗͚̠͈͓̪̭̭̯̠̩͈̻̥̝̱̒̈́̄̈́͐̇̈́͂̋̈́̈́̀̐̈́̑̊̽̑̐͌́͐́͐̃̆͛̄̾̎̾͋̾̍̍̑͛͂̅͘͘͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅf̴̡̢̡̧̢̧̛̦͇̱̱̻̗̹͉͕̟̻͉̭͓̲͙̱̯̳̺̜͈̭̘͔͍̤̫̻͔̫͙̹̖͔͔̗̗͈̰̤͈̘̱͖̗̼̩̻̥̗̞̱̗̱͚̺̺̖̘̐̒̈́̅̌̔̂͐̒̈́̆͑̈́͐̑̓̐͂̏̒͆͗̅̓͆̽̅͌̓̀͂̀̊̈́͆͂̈͆͛̿̐̆͛̆͊̇̅̔̈́̍̎̈́͌͘̚̚͝͠͠͝ͅͅử̵̧͙̭͎̼͍̝͉̖̼͓͇͍̥͍̤̞͍̝͇̪̰̘̪̰͇̩̭̲̪̖̮̠̗̓̒͒̆͋̎̍́̂͑̑̾̎̀͛̾̿͐́̕̕̚͘͠ͅc̷̡̛̥̲̩͔̙͉͚̮͔͉̞̱͎͙̼̰̲̰̗̬͕͚̫̣̥̺͈̫͎͕͚̊̾̇͊̐̽̊̋͒͊̓̀̍͂̊̇͗̑̍̊̓̽̊͂͑͊̈͂̒̄̒͒̈͐̎̇͊̎̆̕̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅk̸̡̡̡̛̛̛̲̮͍̰̪̫̻͉̼̪̩̱̹̤̩͔̖̰͔͙͚̰̰̠̯͚̪̾͊̎͂̽̍͋̓͗͒̒̐͌͐̄̑̇͌̓̏͆͌̇̍̄̀̄̿̈́̍̓̂̋̐̃̑̽͋̾̉̈́͂͗̽̆̾̿͂͗͋̿̓̅̾̐͗͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͠ͅ ̷̛̛̛͈̥̯̝̔̔̇̅͂͑̇̈́͂̊̇̀́̋̇̅̐̊͌̈́͌̊̄͂̈́̈̄͑̑͒̈̿̑̿̑̆̄͐̅͘̚͘͝ͅẙ̷̢̧̡̨̢̧̡̗̖̖͈̱͍͚͖̲͕̺̹̭͉͕̮͈̲͇̼͔͍͈̻̳̦̩͚̳̪͉́̽͐̌̑̉̊̂̑ô̸̢̧̢̧̢̧̰̻̞̠̜̭̼̭̱̗̞̼̰͎̟̟͓̹̲̜̳̙̘̜̱͉̦̝̹̝̻̝̫̩̪̗͉̗̗̙̓̀̿͐̔̈́͒̆̃̇͗̓̓̀͌̓̇̽͋̓̋͂͒͑̂̈́͑͊̉̀̍̕̕͜͜͠͝ͅư̴̢̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̬̜̻͎̺̘̝͔̹͎̣͖̫̮̣̱̙̫͈̥͉̼̰̦̘͚͍̳͕̩͎̠͓̜̻̪͙̭̳̻̣̙͚̯̯͙̩͈̮̻͉̖͉̠̤̗͔̯̣̲͓̻̽̈́͒̿̿̉̃̋͛̐̀͑̾̓̌͊̒̅̒̆̽́̆̎͊̊͐̊̓̕̚̕͝͠ͅͅͅŗ̶̧̡̧̡̧̨̡̛̜͚͓̤̲̼̠̹̼̠̮̠͇͚̙̥̺̠͈̣̪̯̝͖̦̱͚̳̦͓̪̘̹͎͕͓̼̞͎͔̭̣̦͔̤̮̃͗̓̒̊̍̇̑͗͌̈́͆͗͊̉͛̇̓̆̐̏͑̚͝ͅş̷̡̧̜̮͍͚̤̞̣̫̳̯̖͓̦̙͎̟͖͖̳͈̹̥̣̤̤̣͙̞̠̥̭̘̣͙̣̹̼͕̖̝͉͎̈́̑̆̔͐̐̅̉͌̑̀͂͋̓̿̌̐͛̋̒̒̓̄̓̍̈́͆̍̅͂͒̊̋͌̅̓̀̕̚͘͜͝͠͝ͅe̸̢̛̛͉̘̫͓̦̗̹̺̹̱̞͔̲͚̻͓͇͍̟̭̊͛́̌̾̔́͒͋̽̀̍̋̾̂̎̔̋̅̇̐̉͒̾͋̒͑͒̈̌͋̽͌̄̀̚̚͘̕̚͘̕͝͠͝͝l̸̢̛̛̛͍̠͔̜͇̲̘̙̤̩̘͉̟̹͗̏͒̋̍́̊͊̽̍̄͛͒̾̏̏̓͒̅̐͒̅͒̊̐͌͗̾̐̒͛̑̏̔̏̑̓̓̿̔͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅf̵̧̡̪̬̞̩̹͚̲̲̦͉͕̮̯̯̳͂̌̎̕̕ͅ.̷̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̼͖͈̼̻̫͙̗̙͖̰͈̞͕͕͈̳̱͉̦̬̻̳̱̗̖̩̗̝̦͖̤͙͍̪̮̣̗̫̋̓̒͛̽̋͌̎̇̽̏̂̿̉̇̋̅͗͆͂̽̅̇͊͂͌͐́͋̑̅̋̐̈́͑̂̕̕͠͠ͅ

I-

* * *

Please follow me. We will be carrying out a few tests.

You're... not the same person from... yesterday?

Correct. Subject has working memory recall and sense of time.

Do you have to- record everything? And- what are all these tests for?

Procedure. To track progress.

Progress?

Hmm. How do I put this. Your personality was damaged, and we're working to reconstruct it. You're doing well.

That's... good to know. You're a heck of a lot nicer than the other one.

Ṇ̵̡͕̭̼̖͙̯̩͎͈̫͒͆̀̌̏͂͗̔͂̆͘͝͝ͅi̴̡͔̠̤͓̫̘̟̙̟͐̏̉̇͠c̶̝͔̀e̴͕̼̻̙̪͖̖̋͗̄̅͛͒̐̇͋.̸̡̗͔̳̞̹̠̺̹͎̩͈̙͕̅̄́͑͌̔̊͒̚͘͘͝ ̴̨̺̜͙̲̜̫͚̈́̈́̉̐̏̂͆̃H̴̛̛̫̤̣̫͛̈́̽̍͊͠ͅe̸̗̥͎̺̪̦̲̝̓́̍̅͌̂͗͝h̶̰̍̄̏͊̋͘͝ͅ.̵̙̺͈̼͇̯̟̼̙̒͌͌̽̊ͅ

They pay us to be good, not nice.

So- when do I get my memory back?

A few weeks for the most important things. Best guess. Subject is coherent, cooperative, and demonstrates basic reasoning abilities. Alright, stand here. Mhm. Hands there. Great. Walk. Doing well. Run. Faster. Mhm. Alright, enough. Stand here. Jump on one leg. Ok, want to try a hand stand? Looks good.

I feel-

Now- yes?

I feel like I couldn't do this before.

Because?

I was- sick? Yeah. Something- something happened-

S̸̛̬̜̦͙̞̭̖̯͇͖͈̼̗̮̣̤̹̤̬̰͖̟͑̓̔́͛̓̃͑́͒̂̿̕͘̕͠͝ͅơ̵͓͈̎͗̓̾̌̈̉́̄̌͋̈̂̆̾͆̓̎̓̈̉̚̚͝m̶̧̩̘͚̆͑̕͜ȩ̷̺͎͕̞͈̞̥̠̝̫̫̻̓̊̄͐̔̎͂͝ţ̸̧̡̭̳̣̩̪͇̝̖͍̭͙̅̆͛̊̈̄͌̌̕͠h̵͖͖͍̺̪͝i̸͔͋̏͆̋͂̋̈́̈̏̔̎̍̅̋͘̚͘̚͝ǹ̶̗̫̘͎̻̘͍̠̦̻̹̲̽̉̈́̔̏̐̉̚g̴̢̛͉̲̫͇̖̩̻͈͉͚̳̜͛̒̄̿́̒̔̈̊?̸̟͍̺̖̮̝͌̋̍͑̈́̒̐̓̃̒̉͘

Subject demostrates good psychomotor capabilities, as well as some memory recall.

Yeah. I got... it was... months? I can't- think-

Alright. Relax. You're straining the processing units. Deep breaths. Alright. Enough for today. Follow me. I'll authorise some light reading if you want to, and there are some physical exercises and meditation you should do.

I'd... like to read. Will- will I be working with you tomorrow?

Probably. Get some rest.

* * *

Today we'll be working on cognitive tasks. Did you do the physical therapy?

I did.

Subject is actively participating in recovery.

I figure the better I do, the sooner I leave, right?

T̸̡̘̬̮͈͓͙̻̱̺͔̪̞̑͋̐͑̽̈́̃̄̈́̄̚͝h̴͖͉͈̐͜ȇ̶̢̛̞̝͉̱͎̼̬̹͈̻͇̜͐̈͂͋̔̎̽̔̓̍͒y̵̮̥̥̩̫̺͑͋̉͛͒̽̃͗̏͊̐͝'̴̦͕̬͙̩͚̼͖͓̩̹̙̺͈̆̈ḷ̶͖͉̼͙̝̬̟̦̠͓̥̿̊̊̽ͅl̵͓͇̯͈̦̿̄̒͛̇̈̔͒̊̔͝ ̶̡̣̙̟̣̪̣̹̭̱͗͒͒̆̑̉̆̄͑̿̿̐̏̚ͅn̶̨̗̈̾̅͗ẻ̸͇̲̰̪̍͋̐͊̿̈́͘͠v̴̭̏̃̈́͘ḛ̵̛̛̬́́͌͋͘̚ŗ̵͖̊͛͑̈́̕ ̸͚͎̥̪̹̤̬͈̤͉͗̈̋̇̈́ͅļ̶̨͉̳̗̦̼̰̇͌͝ë̵͖̲̯̟̠̖̝̱͍̯͍͕̳͓́̅͗̃̈́̋̓̊̋̎̌͘͝t̵̫̗̟͕̟̯̥͔͓̜̹͑͐̓̓̑̾͒̓̓ ̶̡̭̏̅̋͘͝ỷ̶̖͒̚o̴̯̱̙̕ų̶̻̤̲̞͖̙̰̄̈́̌̓͝͝͝ ̴̧̳̼̫̗́͌̉̈́̃́̈̍͑͘̕͝g̴̯͈̝̞̱̳̹͒o̶̺͚̼̠̫͎̹̯̎̉͐͑͝

Mhm. Please put this on.

Like this?

Yes. You will enter a virtual maze. You must navigate to the other end. The maze may shift. Ready?

Bring it on.

Subject is progressing as expected. Working memory is optimal. Prosessing unit usage at predicted values.

A̶̱͓̼͛̃ ̸͆̂ͅm̶͎͈̝̻͙͖͓̄̈͆̏̇͘a̴̞̠͚͐̾͛͜z̸̧̭͇̭͉̤̯͎̑̑̓̓͠ͅe̷̢͚̖̫͕͇̩̮͗̑̀͗͋̽̑̓ͅ.̴̱͈̼̘͒̄̊̊̋ ̷̥̊̒̉̆̀͐̆͐͝L̴̻̼̩͚̦̃̐̎̈̌͝i̴̹̭̮̖̳͉̥̦̋̒̊̆̈́̃͂͜ǩ̸͚͙͙̩͝é̷͙̗̇̆̍̓̕̚ ̵̡̰͖̞̠̿̔͊̒̒r̷̡̰̣̳̖̱̂̎̑a̴̛̜̣̖̩͜t̵̙̠͝s̷̬͉͈̞̜̳̆̓̄̚.̸̯̝̤̱̃ ̶͙̲̞́̽͝I̵̡̙̮̪̼͊̍̔̂̂̚͝s̸̩̞̺̦̗̖̱̒̓͊̆̉ ̴̤̙̑͗̋t̵̪̦͊̎̑͋̽̽̕͝͝h̸͚̳̋͂̔͝à̷̩̯̠̊̈́ṭ̴͇̺̙͉͓͖̄̕͜ ̸̛͇̗̞̬̞͚͂̈́͌͋̑̽̂ͅw̸̰̱͚̰̟̆̓̎̈́h̴̛̗͉̞̙͎̐͐̂ͅa̴̳̤̝̳͖̫͔̭̎͑͘͜t̸͓͚͙̪͙̣̂̇̕ ̴̺͍̳̜͉̰̘̥̞́̀̔y̸̥̗͂̀͋ŏ̵̧̻̮̟̣̩̂ü̵̮̍͋̂ ̵̛̦̦̃̅̈̒͘̚w̴̜͇͓̪̒ǎ̶̞̖̆͒̃̚͠n̷̠͓̹͎̝̯͕͐̒͛̕̕t̸̼̺̼̦͈̬̻̼̲̋̐̑̏͆̃̈̋ē̸̠̯̰̼͈͎͖d̷̢͚̞̫̘̾͛͝,̵͇͓͉̭̭̙̓̋͘ ̵̨̗̦̥̗͚͑ͅV̵̦̜̊̂̅͋̏?̴̤̩͎̖͙̫̰̰̓̄

An unexpected anomaly within personality data has been detected. A report will be sent to the reconstruction team. Attempting to recreate anomaly. Attempt failed. Continuing tests. Subject has passed all tests within expected parameters.

How did I do?

Pretty well. Follow me.

Back to my room? Any chance I can explore this place?

I can ask. Subject personality continues to be consistent with primary reports.

* * *

Good morning. Please follow me.

Uh, morning. Why don't you ever call me by my name?

Your name?

Yeah, V. What's yours?

I'm doctor Lima Maculo. You... you may call me Lima.

Lima... I knew other people. Jackie, Misty, Panam, I think- Viktor... it's coming back. A little.

Subject's memory appears to be reforming. Will send request to reconstruction to assess memory accuracy in a few days.

Reconstruction?

The team that is helping you return to normal.

N̴͎̟̹̟͉̬͎̓̿̋̒͆͛͛͌ŏ̷̦̯͔͕̟͗̾̆̓̒̈́͠r̸̻̹̻̈́m̷̱̈́̓̃̈̋̍͝a̵͕̯̳̭̖̰̠̐l̴͉̠̟͔̿͛̒̒̔͋̀͜͠.̵̡̧͚̩̜̖̹̣͋̉͌͂̈́͊͠͝ ̸͇̪̺̯͚͓̒̆̈́̈͒̔̕H̶̡̥̫͍̉a̷̜͔̘̟̿̾̃͑̍̈́̆̓̓.̴̹̮͚̂ ̷̤̊Ẏ̶̡̦̦̟̤͠o̸̳̭̎̏̃͒̉̈̏͂͝û̶̧̳̰͓̫̊͝ͅ'̸̝̹̘̥̗͊͆͐̿̊͠r̷̛̲̗̥͙̳̀̏̽̂̇̑̑͝e̷̟̲̞͍̮̼̱͙͆̽̈ ̷͍̼̖̒ͅa̴͉̰͆̎͐ ̷̨͓̦͚͍͕͖͇̔͝t̷̫̭͔̥̳̹͉̃̊͛o̵̡̲͉̹̹͇͓͈͛͒̉͋̃̿͑͆y̸̧͔͖͙̖̥̎̈́ͅ.̷̨̠͈̱̩̝̮̩̰̔͑̏͝ ̴̛̤̤̈́̑̅́͝͝ͅA̶̻̯̟̹̓ ̸̰̪̦̭̥ḽ̵͓̮̯̱̝̞̇̔͆͘i̵̢͓̱̟͍̒͒̃͠͝t̸̡͓̼͔͎͇̯̑̏͒͝t̶̖̜̫͌̒̏̉̃ͅḻ̶̛̮̈́ȅ̸̬͙̩̖̙̭̓̈́̀̎ ̶̧̙͇̇p̶̢̃̔̄̑̆̽̓̕u̶͉͌̇͋̈̃̇̅̐p̵̦͚̲̲̬̪̉͒̈́̃̍̎͂p̶̛̝̠͗̆̅̋͝͠e̵̜̯̳̩̲̊̿̽̾̍́̚t̶͚̩̩̥̊̎͜ ̴̩̞̜̎f̵̛̮͈̘̳̬̗̎̿̄͜͝ȏ̸͈͚̺̙̟̤̮̣̯̀̑̉́͂ŕ̵̡̜̮̜͑̈̋ ̸̛̺͎͉̦̗͚͊̈̎̈́̾͠͝ẗ̴̬͚̮̙̯͈̺̤̍͛ë̶̟̒̀͌̚ŝ̸̱͖̣͇̬ţ̸̯̘͓͙̙̿̓̇ḯ̸̞̺̥͔̻̩̔̈́̿̔̎̂̇̚n̵̨̲̱̜͙͚̥̈́̐ͅg̷̠̣͇͇̘̫͂̅͛.̵̛̰̻͍̗̅͗̈́͌͝

Oh. Good. Can't wait to get back in the action.

The action?

Yeah. Back on Earth.

You'll stay here for some time. We have a lot of tests to run. To make sure everything is fine.

Then what are we waiting for?

We can't rush it.

Guess I'll be bored a while longer. Hey, did you ask about if I could at least leave that room?

Yes. I'm sorry, but it's too much of a risk at the moment. We'll see later. Now, for today's tests-

* * *

Hey, ceiling? I'll see reconstruction today. A quick test to see if the memories are the way the should be. Just one more step, back to- to whoever I was. I asked Lima about the odd voice. She said it's just echoes from incomplete memories. That's what I figured.

Whatever happened, it must have been pretty big. Apparently, there was barely any of me left. But I'm here now. V. That's not my name, either. Just a shorthand for Varari. But V fits more, somehow.

W̸̫̱̼̓̽͒̉͐͗a̶̲̭̫͋̍͌͗̎k̵͖̽͛̍̔e̸͔̙̦̰̹̾̈́͘ ̴̭͉̯̈́͂͜ǘ̵̲̳̤͎͔̝̞͔́̓̍p̴͖̦̌̅̒͝,̵̧̦͗̅͋́͌̿̽ ̴̢̡̡̗͕͍̩͍̈́V̵̞̺͈̲̥͖̓̇̽̇͛̒ͅ.̷͇͔̐

I wonder who's waiting for me. Lima said it's too early for visitors. Too triggering. Just me and you, white, drab, flat ceiling. Me, you, and a whole lot of tests..

W̸̡̛̭̬̼̳͑̿̐̈́͊̃͆̇͒͘͠͠á̵̭͙̱̼̠̲̰̞̣̳̬̥̄͆̌̃͂k̵̢̡̢͉͔̳̻̞͖̟͍̥͒͛͊̉̔͛́̉͊̚͜͠ě̸͔ ̷̧̺͈̭͉̝̝̺͇̘̏̔̐̌̑͐̀̅̈́̒̌̈̚t̸̨͈̮̜̤̯̦̺̓̍͗̌͑̈͆̕͠h̶̟̜̞̰̲̾̐͝͝e̵̛͕̻̓ ̶̨̢̭̯͈̺̪͕̀̐̔̀̍̽̍͘͝f̵̨̧̡̗̟͎͔̝̲̪̺̆̌̓̎̇͛͗͐͘̕͝͝ư̴̧̰̥̳̈́͂͗̋̓͆̋̕c̴̢̫̜̟̣͍̓͒̏̒̅͂̚͝k̵̺̜̞̟̞̥͖̲͉͍̠̄ ̷̡̼̱̼͎̖̺̫͊́̀̈́͌̓̆̊͐̔̾̇u̶̳͍̯̾͗̏̚ṕ̸̯̈̈͝ͅ,̴̮̤̣̰̼̝͙̜̮͈̠̯̄̽̓̌̊̎̚̕͝ ̵̧̡̨̫̹̺͓̼̟̺̠̲̫̑̔̌͛̓̓̅̃̃͘͝y̶̧̛͔̞͍͕̥̘̦̜̣̞͇͆̔̎͆̈̿̒̐̄͋̕ͅö̶͔͎̩͉͍̞̬̗̪́͐̑̋͗̌̏̂̅̽̀͜͝ǔ̸͎̣̣̠̗͖̗̘̘̂͜ ̶͇̜̜̟͂̾̋̐̈́̈́̋̒͘̚͜b̵̤̬͓̼̔̾̓͂̔̾̓̄̉͆̆͑į̷͉̥̬͇̈́̂̓̑̓͋̕̚͜͠t̷̬̼̫̺̪͈͖̉̓̊̈́͌͘͝ç̸̡̛̘̩̺̟̠̩̖̒͆̏̅̓̋h̴̫̳͐̈́̈͂̐͐͘̚͜.̵̡̥̤̥̠̣̠̝̹̓̿̊͒̑̒̅̈́͐͒͝͠ ̷̱̘̗̬̘̣̜̪̻̞̗̜̌̈́͜

I _am_ awake.

F̵͍̠̭̹̀u̴̡̯͠͝c̶̗͖̉k̸̪̟͗̒͑͘͘͜ ̵̧̯̤̄̓y̶̬͈̗̬̣̑ọ̷͔̰̲̟̈́̇̃̏ư̷̡̦̙͚͂ ̴͕́́͌̋a̸̝͓͎̗͐͋r̴̨̜̦̊́ë̷̙́.̸̬͍͓̏͆̿̚ ̵̘̠̗͊̾̒L̸͍̰̂̓̈́̆̒o̵̬̭̟͌̓̇̚͝ͅo̵̟̯̥̩͎̍͑̈́͋k̶̨̧̯̮̍̃ ̵̢̛͛̎ͅf̶̜͈͈͛́̃͛͠ỏ̷̻̈́̈́͛̕r̴̢̖̳̤̯̅͋̌ ̵̢͔̔̈́ͅw̵̘̫̪͗̌͋̃̂a̷͚̮̳̹͍̐ÿ̴̧͉̓̀͌͘s̶̮̓̊͑ ̷̠̱͙̓͜ͅṱ̵͖̣̮̔̒̾̈́̚͜ö̷͕̙̬͍́͆̍̇͒ ̴̲͎͍̹͚͘ȅ̸̞̃s̴̖̭͛c̴͕̭̰̗͎̋̈̀͊ḁ̴̛͖̙̙̱̊̈̃̔p̴̣͇̄̿̎ͅḛ̵̡ ̷̝̈́

There comes Lima.

L̵̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̛͙̬͎͖̥̙̯͎̫̺̞̘̺̯̲̘̟̻͚͎͖̯͍̖̯̙̦͍͇̙̞̯̩̺͍̠̜͙̘̣̜͓̹̖̬̻̩̳̬̲͔͕͉͕̜̠͓̭̫͑̈̽̎̋̊̅̌̈́̎̾̌̓̑͛̇͛̔̑̍̋͑̐̕̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅI̵̧̨̡̧̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̯͖͚̯̣̘̯͓̗̬̹̱͙͍̙͔͎̟̯̤̹͔̟̤̜͓͉͇̱̬̫̖͕͕͔̘͈͈̝̲̞̺͓͚̞̺͕̣͍̦̲̹̜̟̙̫̠̲̤͈̪͇̰͇͈͙͙͓̤͈̳͈̮̥͕̭͍̱͔͚͎̤̋̓̃͛͌̉͆͂̌̓͒̾͐͂͆͋̂͛̂͐͂̇͋̔͗̈̉͂̈́̌̄̋͋̌͗̇̍̅̇͂̈́̏͑̈̾̏͋̌̋͑̃̓̏͋̌͑͗͛̀̎̏̄̋͐̾͂̄̍͐͑̓̄̆́̓̆̾̊̈́̒̕̚̚͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅS̸̡̢̡̧͍͚̪̻͚̘̳̺̝̥̞̻̬̗̼͇͕͉̫̥͍͉̟̯͕͉͚͇̖̙̺͉̬̣̙͈͍̖̝̣͔̱̥̼̫̰̞̖̮̯͓͚͇̫̮̘̠̠͔̗̲̩͖͉̋̉̃͊͋̔̂̂̎͆̓̇̔̊̀̀͂̃͊͑̏̑̓̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅT̶̨̧̧̧̧̡̨̧̡̘͙̪̲̹͍͚̙̖̞̙̠̪̮̭͖̱̗̫̲̭̙̹͇͕̮͇̜̤͖͔̦͉̜͙̙̠̯͉̤̩͕̦̦̜͈̖͖̤̹̭̭͕͎̯̖̗̠̱̤͎̰̦͓̬̜͈̱̝͎̦̼̠̹͉̮̘̓̆̇͑͒̊͛͛̔͘͜͝ͅĘ̸̨̟̩̗̗͖͖̻̗̲̙͍͈̪̥̜̭̪͂̎̈́͜͠ͅŅ̸̡̨̢̧̡̧̻̙͍̰͓̖̘̜̱̟͓͉̘̫͚̬̞͔̞͍͖̟̩̘͔͉̫͙̙͕̮̼̼̫̣͕̩͇̭͖͚̝͚̝͍͚͈̞̮̺̭̱̘͈̟̫̾͆̄͊̽̀̊̆̀̅͌̃̈́͋͗̄͑͒͗́͂͐̈́͂͗͐̓̃̌̂̇̓͗͐̍̊̎̒͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̡̛̯̦̃̃̂̾̎̒̓͋̏͗̈́̀̄̌̎̓̀̈́̏̓̓̈́͌͒̎̆͂̊́̉͌̓̽͂̈́̌̍̈́̍̾̋͐̃́̾̏̄͐̉̋̂̐̈́͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝T̴̨̡̢̨̡̛̘̟̰̭͈̫̳̣͖̗̪̭̮̲͕̜̱̟̻̩̫̫̰̳͉̦̹͓̦̯̥̟̟̯͖̤̲̹̟̠̙̳͛̆̅͆̃̐̋̊͌̽̈́̽̃̌̾͂̃͛̾̿̐̽̿͛̊̒͗͊͋̊͛́͆̋̎̒̂̅͜͜͝͝͝͝O̵̧̙͇͕͚̙͇̥͎̺̗̱͔̗͌ ̵̨̢̨͇̬͈͔̻͕̮̱̯̰̟͙̥̦̟̼͕̰̰̞͖̺̰̫͎͍̜͓̫̯͍͈͛̈̇͊̔̓̒͒͑̅͊͋̎͒̆̓̐͐͐̓̊̓̿͊͑͛̑͘̕͠͝M̸̢̡̛̛̛̛̦̯̙̗̣͖̠͓̱̣̲̗̣̟̠̦͉̯̘̦͚͍̳͖̙̝̪͍̝̥̺͉͔̱̼̮̭̱͙̤̹͙̟̳̗̼̊͌́̋͑̍͊̌̉͆̈́͛̇͂̃̈́́̅̀͊̇̐̈́͊̌̈́̌͌̈́̐̽͋̽̄́̌͊̐̐͒̾̇̈̀̃̃͆̊͐̎̊̆́͗̽̏̋̉͐̓̅̃̑̓̿͋̈̈͘̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅĖ̴̢̧̢̨̧̨̛̫̬͕̼͎͍͕̤̹̺̪̳͕͚̦͎͉̞̪͍̬͔͎̱͈̦̬͕̭͇̟̻͕̼̤̠̯̜̺͊̽̓̃̃̓̾̆̈́́͗̐̑̂̋͂͒̈͋̄̅̿̿͂̑̋̈́̇̈́͐̂̄̑̈́̀̅̔͌̀̑͋̀͐̒̾͘͘̕̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝

Could you be quiet Jo- Jo- no, that's not- not right- oh God, my head- what- ugh. Uhh. Something's not right.

V? I should have- I should have got you to the team sooner. Let's go. Sit here, I'll take you.

Yeah... my head... ugh...

We're here. Everything will be fine, V. You'll get to see your sister soon.

V̸̫̖́̃͠͝.̸̢̜̩͙͓͈̞̦̥̜̭͍̌͌͑͛̔̄̑̃̍͂̚͝ͅ.̴̙̝͈̙̲̎̂́͑̾̋̚͝.̷̧̨̠̣̬̙̦̖͔̒̃̋ͅ

Sis...ter?

Yes, Hanako. Three, two, one-

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head after playing, and I felt I had to write it. I guess it's a passble one shot.


End file.
